


Small Gilbert

by LaCuentista



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Multi, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCuentista/pseuds/LaCuentista





	Small Gilbert

-” No, you are not getting anywhere near Kol, he is a vampire and he’s dangerous, end of story”, Elena said to him with a frightened and determined voice.  
\- “Elena, you do not get to order me around anymore, I’m twenty-five for fuck sake! Jeremy answered her with a steady strong voice, but he was starting to get angry with Elena. “Damon, Enzo, Stephan, Caroline, Tyler and so on are supernatural and thereby dangerous. That doesn’t mean we don’t socialise with them does it”?  
The two Gilbert siblings were standing in the Livingroom arguing, again. This had been happening more and more often and Jeremy was getting tired of it. He wasn´t some scared fifth teen year-old that Elena could force to do as she wanted anymore. The fight was an ongoing one about his involvement with the Mikaelson’s. The had come back from New Orleans six months ago and Jeremy had started seeing them when he realised they really didn´t have any plan. It took a few months for him to believe it but as soon as he saw Hope, the little dotter of Klaus he understood they had come back to Mystic Falls in peace. Then there were the two missing family members Rebecka and Hailee. At first Jeremy had just thought they were coming later but Finn told him they had both died in the New Orleans in the fight with their aunt. But of course, Elena disapprove of this and had demanded he stay away from them. They both still lived in their family home, so it was hard to avoid his sister. This time she had ambushed him when he came home after having babysat Hope for a few hours with Kol, he was surprised the Mikaelson family trusted him the way they seemed to do. But Jeremy wasn´t complaining, he had forgiven them all for the things they had done. He knew he and the “Mystic Fall gang” weren’t innocent ether. And it had sort been war.  
\- “His an original, they tried to kill me”, she screamed at him.” He is the enemy along with his family, they are monsters, always have been and always will be. They only moved back to try again and if you think something else you are just naïve and plain stupid. If you side with them I don’t need you as a brother anymore”.  
Jeremy froze at that, he could understand that Elena would be cautious with the originals since they did try to kill her, but she had tried to kill them to. He didn´t think Elena would throw him out like that. She had done some shitty things to him that left scars, but he had tried to love her anyway. But now she just said she didn´t want him anymore? Like he only existed because of her.   
-” you do remember that Damon actually killed me, right?” Jeremy angrily spat back. “and you just expected me to be okay with you being tigger with him after that”. Elena almost looked guilty at that but apparently could still not shut up.  
\- “you spend a lot of time with him and Enzo now, so it can’t have been that bad”, she snarked. “   
\- “Are you serious?” Jeremy was beyond angry now. “you think it “wasn’t that bad” to die and then have to see my sister flirting either the one who killed me?”. He was yelling to now, how could she say that.  
Elena suddenly spun around at the sound of Damon´s voice in the doorframe.  
-“What is this? A little siblings feud? He mocked them with his usual smirk. Stephan and Enzo were also on their way into the room. Stephan walking up to Elena and Enzo standing next to Damon blocking the door. Jeremy tried to walk towards the door but Elena apparently didn´t want him to leave just jet.   
\- “Stephan, I want you to make him forget about the supernatural and go somewhere else where he won’t get hurt, Elena half yelled in Stephan’s direction. Jeremy stopped mid step and tried to understand what his sister were saying. She knew one of his biggest fears was having his memories taken away again, how could she suggest that they do it again. He woke from his daze when he felt someone touch his arm and when he looked up his eyes met Enzo´s worried ones.  
\- “You okay there love”? He almost looked concerned. When Jeremy was about to answer he was overridden by Elena’s shrill voice once more.  
\- “he thinks the originals are to be trusted and he talks to Kol, we need to make him go away for a while”, she informed them. Jeremy felt himself start to tremble slightly and forced himself to stop before speaking to the floor rather than Elena.  
\- “You can’t just decide that for me Elena, besides you are more worried about how this would affect you than if I would get hurt so spare me your pity”.  
\- “Why would you say that?” Damon asked while Elena spluttered.  
\- “well its true, she said it herself”, Jeremy continued. “If I side with them she doesn’t want me as a brother any longer”.   
\- “You don’t mean that”, Enzo sneered bearing his teeth a bit.  
\- “What? If he is siding with them”, she spits out glaring at Jeremy,” we can’t trust him”. Enzo took a few angry steps in her direction before Damon stopped him.  
\- “Damon, I want you to compel him to forget again”, Elena demanded. That snapped Jeremy out of his daze for the second time.  
\- “you have no right” ... he started with rising panic but was cut off by Damon.  
\- “I’m not doing that, not with that reasoning”, he answered her in a deep voice. “I probably wouldn’t have done it otherwise ether but definitely not now”.  
\- “What”? Elena locked surprised he wouldn’t do what she asked him. “But you must have realised Kol is just using him”?  
At that Jeremy couldn´t stop from trembling anymore and he walked towards the door again only to be stopped by Enzo.  
\- “You can´t drive like that love”, Enzo took Jeremy and guided him down to his car. On the way down the stairs they could both hear Damon threaten Elena not to follow them. Enzo tried to put Jeremy in the backseat, but the young man had grabbed on to his t-shirt and wouldn´t let go. Enzo climbed in beside him in the backseat holding him close and letting Jeremy just sit there. Damon took the wheel and drove the car back, stopping at the boarding house. Damon told Enzo to put Jeremy on his bed, but the man wouldn’t let go of his shirt, so he laid down with Jeremy's head on his shoulder. man wouldn’t let go of his shirt, so he laid down with Jeremy's head on his shoulder. He was still a bit surprised that Jeremy was not scared of him and wanted him to stay. He liked the boy in a brotherly way, the last year he and Damon had both gotten to know the boy better. Damon had already helped him with his hunting training but Enzo hadn´t known much about him. The three of them had somehow found themselves spending time in each other´s company. Jeremy had surprised Enzo with how easy he trusted him, the thing was that he wasn´t naïve and trusted everyone, Jeremy just seemed to have very god judge in character. Enzo did not like seeing him like this, all sad and tired, he had before of course, and it always made him feel protective of the other.  
\- “You should sleep a bit Jeremy”, Enzo said in a soft voice. He tried to rise from the bed but Jeremy only clenched harder at his shirt.  
\- “Don’t leave, please…” Jeremy whispered so low, Enzo could only hear it because of his heightened senses. “Everyone leaves me… the worst part is that she is probably right, why would Kol want to befriend me? Why would anyone?”  
Enzo laid an arm around Jeremy and carded his fingers through his hair trying to soothe him. How could Elena do this to Jeremy? He thought. Her own brother who had had as much of a shit life as her since the supernatural was discovered again in Mystic Falls. She knew that Jeremy had a terrifying fear of people leaving him and she just threw him away.  
Jeremy soon fell asleep and Enzo locked up to see Damon standing in the doorway, the look on his face said he heard Jeremy as well. They had heard what Elena said about Damon killing Jeremy too and Damon was feeling terrible right now.

*******

Jeremy didn’t feel all that great when he woke up the day after. Elena’s words cut deep. What if she were right and Kol just talked to him because he wanted something, he is an original after all. The Mikealson´s are originals for god´s sake, they are some of the most powerful creatures on earth who for some reason decided they want to spend time with a twenty-five-year-old. They are legendary, and Jeremy is just Jeremy, the one who everybody leaves. Or maybe not everyone he thought when Enzo moved a bit under him, hugging Jeremy closer.  
\- “stop thinking so much, she’s wrong love”, Enzo grumbled into Jeremy's hair. It felt good to have Enzo comforting him and Jeremy buried his face in Enzo’s chest.  
\- “you sure?” he mumbled not looking at Enzo´s face.  
Enzo gently grabbed his chin and turned it, forcing Jeremy to look him in the eyes.  
\- “I´m sure”, he answered.  
-” Why are you so nice to me”? Jeremy asked, twisting his hand in Enzo’s shirt.  
Jeremy liked the time he spent with Enzo and Damon, but he still sorts of waited for them to tire of him. He didn´t understand why they suddenly wanted to be around him on other times then when he was with Elena. But he hadn´t given in to his insecurity before and asked.  
-” I like you”, Enzo smirked at him. “I never had any siblings, but I like to imagine that if I had a brother he would be somewhat like you”.  
\- “like me?” Jeremy stared wide eyed at Enzo. “What is so great with me?” Enzo almost seemed pained by the question as he gripped Jeremy a bit harder.  
\- “You are clever and strong”, he said. “Loyal to ones that sometimes doesn´t deserve you and can paint someone´s soul”.  
-” You also have a very good judge of character”, Damon said from the doorpost, starling them both. “You´re funny, always tries to help the ones you care about and a great sweet talker”.  
Jeremy tried to hide his face in Enzo’s chest. He appreciated the reassurance, but it made him blush and want to hide. He whispered a quiet thank you into Enzo´s shirt, hoping the two vampires would hear it anyway.  
-” You can stay here as long as you want Jeremy”, Damon told him in a low voice. “But Elena might still come here you know, Stephan lives here to”.  
-” Thank you”, Jeremy mumbled and nodded. “I have to go get some of my stuff from the house though”.  
Jeremy was halfway out the door when he decided he didn´t want to go back to Elena alone. But when he turned around to go ask Enzo or Damon to accompany him he collided with Damon’s chest. Damon smirked down at him.  
\- “you also forgive to easily”, Damon said. He wouldn’t look Jeremy in the eyes as he said it and it only took a second for Jeremy to know he heard him and Elena the day before.  
\- “maybe”, he said softly. “But it’s my choice is it not? And I forgave you because you changed”. He pulled Damon into a hug pressing his face into Damon’s chest.  
\- “you and Enzo are like brothers to me now”. Damon didn’t say anything, but he hugged Jeremy a bit tighter before letting go.  
\- “You didn´t think we would let you go back there by yourself, did you?” Jeremy gave him a small smile in return before everything became blurry as someone grabbed him. The next second, he was standing outside the Gilbert house clinging to Enzo’s shoulders to keep upright. Enzo laughed at the glare he received from the younger man as he tried to regain his breath.

Damon and Enzo helped Jeremy get the things he wanted from his room in his and Elena´s house. He didn´t take much with him, his sketch things and clothes but otherwise there weren’t much in that house he wanted anymore. Damon cleaned out one of the guestrooms and moved Jeremy into that room. After placing his clothes in the drawers and sketch books and such at the desk he just laid on the big bed, looking out the window. He realised he wasn´t sad he moved away from Elena, if anything he felt more free than ever.


End file.
